A wide variety of data is accessible using the internet or other networked systems. Organizations and individuals use the data for entertainment, commerce, education, communication, and so forth. One of the many advantages in having data available online is the prospect of one user sharing that data with another user.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.